


The Revered Mother's Explicit Instructions

by Lundeity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, NSFW, Nuns, Original Fiction, Public Sex, Sinner, Spanking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundeity/pseuds/Lundeity
Summary: Sister Alexis hated her betrothed and his unwanted advances, so she left him to become a sister at the Sacred Heart Church. Little did she know that she would find a tantalizing woman there, one who would have her sin in her name. Not that she was complaining.





	The Revered Mother's Explicit Instructions

Sister Alexis knelt before the altar, soft brown eyes peering up at the carved face of Virgin Mary as she tried to focus on the marble and not how or why she was here. The Virgin's eyes seemed to regard her steadily, and she cast her eyes away, feeling a bitter resentment coming forth once more. She had left her family and betrothed behind, running from her family's increasingly long list of duties and her betrothed's unwanted advances. She detested the male form and its trappings around women. She would not bow to a man - not now, not ever. So Alexis has spat at their feet, and journeyed to the safety of the Sacred Heart Church, where only women were allowed to enter the holy grounds.

Alexis turned her mind back to the task that Mother Felicitas has given her: clear her mind, fill her heart with the love of the Virgin. It didn't hurt that Mother Felicitas was a bit of a looker - even a priestess would have a hard time not unseeing her. Alexis was happy to follow her guidance, if it meant following her robed behind as well.

She sighed quietly, before tilting her chin to her chest and murmuring the prayer.

"Most holy Virgin Immaculate, my Mother Mary, to thee who art the Mother of my Lord, the queen of the universe, the advocate, the hope, the refuge of sinners, I who am the most miserable of all sinners, have recourse this day ..."

A hand on her shoulder made her look up suddenly to see Mother Felicitas before her, a different smile on her face than the one she usually wore. She was a few years older than Alexis, which was just fine with the sister. However, the look she was getting from her elder was more than just a holy gaze.

"Sister Alexis, you are following my instructions, I see?"

The sister nodded, a small smile on her face. "Your word is my command, Revered Mother. I trust you would not steer me wrong."

Felicitas' smile widened, her fingers digging a bit harder into her shoulder now.

"Is that so?" Suddenly, she was crouched beside Alexis, and a warm feeling spread from her throat to her abdomen. Felicitas cupped her chin, tilting her face towards hers as she examined her like a prize horse. "My word is your command?"

There was something ominous, hidden, within that question. Unnerved, Alexis nodded and blurted out, "Whatever you desire."

Felicitas grinned like the devil and rose to her feet swiftly, hand still on the sister's shoulder. "Let us put that to the test, hm?" She pulled a roughly hewn chair towards her, used by the priestess when allowing someone else to speak at the altar, and sat herself down in it. She tapped her lap, a tiny smirk on her face. "Come."

Alexis looked at her, her stomach suddenly flip flopping like a fish on the shore. "Where ..?"

Felicitas patted her lap once more, a sterner expression crossing her face. "Right here. I thought you said whatever I desired was mine?"

Alexis' mouth was suddenly drier than sand, and she paused a moment, before pushing herself up from her knees to shuffle closer to Mother Felicitas, glancing at her nervously as she did. She looked expectantly at her, arms folded across her chest. Alexis hesitantly took a step forward, eyes darting between Felicitas and the church door, before carefully easing herself into the Revered Mother's lap. She felt like a schoolgirl again, waiting to be reprimanded.

"There's a good girl," Mother Felicitas' voice had a smile in it, and her hands were suddenly running down her hips and across her back, before smoothing themselves over her cheeks. "You took your time for someone who only just said my wish was your command, though."

Alexis' face warmed with embarrassment. "I apologize, Revered Mother, I wasn't sure what you needed me to do ..."

"Tsk tsk, so I should have been clearer in my instructions, is that what you are saying?" A sharp tint was in her voice, but Alexis couldn't put her finger on it quite yet. Felicitas' hands were still exploring her body, and she could feel her habit edging up her calves. She adjusted herself slightly, trying to slide it back down.

"I, uh, no Revered Mother, I just -"

A sharp slap against her cheeks made her gasp, more from surprise than pain. "You will speak when told to. Is that clear enough?"

Alexis nodded vigorously, clamping her mouth shut as she realized what she had done to herself. The Revered Mother's hands pulled the hem of her habit up with a swift movement, the majority of the fabric now thrown around her shoulders. The rush of cold air chilled her exposed skin, and she squirmed slightly. A swift rap on her bottom made her stop, and she found herself panicking slightly now: what was she supposed to do?

Nails dug into her skin as the Felicitas grabbed her cheeks firmly, squeezing them tightly and giving them a firm shake. "Such a lovely rear you possess, my child. I'm sure your betrothed is terribly sore that he's missing this."

Alexis hissed through her teeth, a flash of anger passing through her. Felicitas must have caught it, for she chuckled, patting her on the calves reassuringly. "It is but a jest, don't be so hurt. The Church is here to take away the reminder of that foolish, foolish man." Her long fingers squeezed and massaged her thighs and hips, pressing fingers in almost-tender spots now, until she felt a gentle nail scrapping her womanhood.

"Oh, what's this?" A finger slid over her slit, and the sister nearly quivered, hooking her ankles over each other to stop herself from making a noise. Felicitas' voice carried a handsome smile in it. "Are you enjoying this, sister? Could it be that you are willing to sin for me?" She toyed with the young woman's entrance, running two fingers over her labia and observing the shudders that passed through her. "Oh my dear, you are in for a long afternoon ..." Felicitas played gently with her younger partner, sliding fingers inside her, exploring her unmapped walls with practiced hands, slipping her thumb over her clit as she worked her slowly at first. Every few strokes, Alexis would give a weak-hearted moan, and Felicitas would pull back, spanking her several times for breaking her silence.

Alexis felt wound up tighter than a ball of yarn, being coaxed to the brink only to be shoved back with a sharp slap to her ass. But she found herself enjoying it immensely, and she didn't know if she wanted it to go on forever or to be allowed a release. She could feel something sliding down her legs, and it took her a moment to understand it was herself - Felicitas beguiled her body into working for every ounce of pleasure. She felt beyond sinful, sitting across the lap of the Revered Mother, before the Virgin Mary, and being given such treatment. She ... liked it.

"Sister Alexis, we have another step we must go through before we can continue. Are you listening?" Alexis' frenzied nods made Felicitas grin like a hungry cat. "I am going to bring you heaven, but only if you can continue the next part of the prayer. Do you understand me?"

Alexis felt her body break out in a proper sweat: how was she going to do that? What happened if she didn't? She nodded in response regardless, anxious for release. She began where she left off, the palms of her hand flat against the stone as Felicitas adjusted her forward - her ass and wet slit were on display for the Revered Mother to do as she pleased.

"I venerate thee, great queen, and I thank thee for the many graces thou has bestowed upon me even unto this day ..." she began, and halted shortly after, the force of fingers pushing themselves inside her making her breathless. She couldn't count how many, but it was far more than two. They teased her walls, a thumb pressed against her swollen clit, and she had to force herself to remember the next part. "... I-in particular for having d-delivered me from the hell which I have s-so often deserved by my s-sins ..." her voice choked with pleasure now, torn between a whimper and a moan as Felicitas fingered her roughly, thumb brushing over her haphazardly and only adding to the overwhelming pleasure. Her body shook, and she heard Felicitas say, "Keep going, or these fingers will be replaced with a switch for disobeying me."

Filled with terror and indulgence, she pressed on, barely comprehensible. "I-I-I love thee, m-most dear L-lady; a-and for the l-l-love I bear thee, oh God p-please! I promise t-to serve thee w-willingly f-f-forever and to d-do what I can to m-make thee loved b-by others also!" 

Felicitas' hand was a jack hammer to Alexis' core, and she added a few choice spanks as Alexis screamed in release, her body wrapped in a frenzied orgasm that ripped through her like lightning, stars erupting past her eyes like the night sky. She couldn't recall a single time she had felt this way with her betrothed, writhing and moaning like a whore in a brothel. It was glorious! She felt the Revered Mother sit back, and her a delicate popping noise as Felicitas licked her fingers clean.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" She patted her on her reddened cheeks, making Alexis flinch. She giggled, her hands returning to the quivering body atop her. "However, there are two more verses to this prayer, aren't there, Sister Alexis?"

A cold feeling of dread overrode the hot feeling of future pleasure, and she nodded in silent agreement. She felt Felicitas's hands grab her shoulders firmly, but not unkindly, and pulled her into a kneeling position, stripping her of her habit now. The sister sat dazed for a moment, blood rushing through her, skin stinging where she sat gingerly on her heels. The Revered Mother patted her head like a child and beckoned her to face her straight on, to which Alexis obeyed swiftly - she had no wish to be punished.

Felicitas's eyes glinted like fire as she removed her own habit, draping it over her shoulders to reveal her naked body. She was older, yes, but she had the body of a young hunter: she was tight, lean, and tanned. Alexis couldn't help but admire her. Felicitas ran a hand through the sister's hair, before grabbing a fistful. She leaned forward, tracing Alexis' lips with her tongue. "You will dine divinely tonight, my child," she purred, before sitting back, legs propped on either side of Alexis' shoulders. "I will let you figure out what you need to do. Guess incorrectly, and it will be a paddle instead of a switch."


End file.
